The Name Game
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: When Barricade loses all his memory but his name who would nicely help him? Sadly who end up finding him are...the twins!


**Author's note**

Don't own this or would I really be writing on Fanfic!?

This idea came to me when my friend-who which I call Sunstreaker- and I-which she calls Sideswipe- mess with our friend-which we call Barricade. It's all really each to understand. She never gets our names right!

The name game

"Hey sunny look over there!"

"Where?"

"There!"

"Oh there! Where?

"There! Where Barricade is!

"Oh right where Barricad-…Barricade! We gotta run!

"Not just yet…I haven't had any good fun in a while."

"Okay but if we die I get to blame you."

"We won't, okay!"

"Fine!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked over to where a confused looking Barricade sat. Sideswipe leaned on him. Sunstreaker winced.

"Yo Barricade ol' buddy, what's shaking?" Sideswipe cheered.

"Who are you?" he mumbled. Sideswipe looked at him with confusion.

"It's me…!" Sideswipe ordered. Barricade tilted his head.

"Who?" Barricade questioned. Sunstreaker came closer, worried this was a trap.

"Do you know your name?" Sunstreaker asked. Barricade nodded.

"Do you know our names?" Sideswipe snapped. Barricade shook his head.

"Well in that case let's play a game!" Sunstreaker chuckled.

"What kind of game?" Barricade smiled.

"The name game," Sideswipe nodded. They paraded in front of Barricade.

"You will have three tries to guess our names," Sunstreaker instructed.

"And if you fail we get to shock you!" Sideswipe cheered. Sunstreaker glared.

"What! We don't want to shock him!" Sunstreaker wailed.

"Sure we do! We could have our very own firework show!" Sideswipe smiled.

"We could…No! We need to be good Autobots and help Barricade with his memory problem," Sunstreaker announced. Sideswipe groaned.

"I liked you better before Ratchet strapped you to a chair and mad you watch reports and news shows!" Sideswipe mumbled Sunstreaker sighed.

"Anyway," Sunstreaker went on, "If you guess wrong you may never know our names and we won't help you anymore!"

"There's the Sunny I know and love!" Sideswipe cheered. Sunstreaker hit him.

"Now guess one…" Sunstreaker hummed.

"Um…Sunshine?" Barricade guessed. Sunstreaker frowned. Sideswipe laughed.

"Ray of Sunshine? Ha! Good one!" Sideswipe cheered. Sunstreaker hit him again.

"Try again!" Sunstreaker snapped, "Guess two!"

"Um…Sunshooter?" Barricade shrugged. Sunstreaker shook his head.

"Last chance!" Sunstreaker proclaimed, "Guess three at least for my name."

"Um…Um…Sun…Sunjumper?" Barricade whimpered. Sideswipe leaped on him.

"Sides! We promised not too!" Sunstreaker wailed. Sideswipe pulled out his zapper.

"You did but not me!" Sideswipe yelled. The electro pulse touched Barricade, rushing into his circuits. He sparked and wailed for a moment. Then, as Sideswipe pulled it away, Barricade stopped. He sat for a moment then looked up at Sunstreaker.

"May I hit him?" he pleaded. Sunstreaker shook his head.

"Next you have to guess by brother's name," Sunstreaker nodded, pointing to his twin.

"Or you get zapped again!" Sideswipe cheered, bouncing up and down.

"No!" Barricade wailed. Sideswipe snickered evilly.

"Guess one," Sunstreaker groaned. Barricade gulped. His glance kept looking to Sunstreaker then to Sideswipe then to Sideswipe's zapper toy then back to Sunstreaker.

"Um…Sidescared…" Barricade whimpered. Sideswipe snickered.

"Wrong…" he chuckled, moving closer to Barricade. Barricade whimpered.

"Guess two…!" Sunstreaker announced.

"Um…Oh…Sidesorry?" Barricade mumbled. Sideswipe moved closer.

"Wrong," Sunstreaker sighed, "Last guess. Guess three."

"Um…oh…um…Sideswope?" Barricade whispered. Sideswipe leaped.

"AH!" Barricade wailed. He scrambled to get up to rum from his doom but failed.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker groaned. Sideswipe pushed the zapper into Barricade. He chattered and sparked again.

"Sunstreaker I'm bored," Sideswipe yawned.

"Pull that out now!" Sunstreaker ordered. Sideswipe shrugged.

"Why? He's a Decepticon anyhow."

"We could change him!"

"Too late for that!"

"No, It is not 'too' late!"

"Well you try pulling out the zapper. It's been sizzling his ciriuts for about five minutes now."

"Oh slag!"

Sunstreaker ran for Barricade who looked like he was having a seizure.

"It…is…stuck!" Sunstreaker bellowed. Sideswipe walked over and flipped a switch on the zapper. Barricade and Sunstreaker collapsed.

"What'd you do!?" Sunstreaker cheered.

"I turned it off…" Sideswipe shrugged. Barricade groaned.

"Barricade, are you okay?" Sunstreaker begged. Barricade began twitching as he was curled on the ground.

"I don't know their names…I don't know their names…" He whimpered.

"I think we broke him," Sideswipe mumbled.

"We? You broke him!" Sunstreaker blamed.

"Me!? You wanted to play the name game!"

"So…you brought the zapper!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Why?"

"Cause it isn't nice!"

"Nice? Right sides…"

"What do we do with him?"

"I suppose we give him back…"

"Give him back!? That's…a pretty good idea."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet…"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm still mad at you!"

"I'll buy you energon…"

"Yippee!"

--Later--

Ding! Dong!

"Starscream get that!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm Megatron and you're a worthless piece of junk! Now open the door already!"

"Fine oh grouchy leader."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"I thought so…"

Starscream opened the door. It revealed a shaking Barricade and a small note. Starscream looked around then pulled Barricade in.

"I dotn know their names…I don't know their names…" Barricade whimpered.

"Who's name?" Starscream questioned. He ripped off the note. He looked it over.

Dear Decepticons,

We are truly very sorry we broke Barricade but he lost his memory and we were only trying to help. Sorry but we broke him. We gave him back at least.

Your hated enemies,

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!

Starscream sighed.

"Megatron!"

"What is it?"

"Barricade broke again!"

"Again? Darn it! Get him to the medic again, hopefully he can build a better memory ship for that poor sorry for himself mech!"

"Of course your evilness."

"Was it the two again?"

"yes…"

**Author's note**

Funny or not funny? Tell me! I'd like to know!


End file.
